


Cold

by wraven881



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraven881/pseuds/wraven881
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Is this what love feels like?

People said that when you’re nearby the person that you love you’ll feel the flutters of numerous butterflies inside your stomach. They said that you’ll feel the warmth spreading from your chest outwards. They said that you’ll feel the heat rising to your skin.

They hadn’t said anything about the cold clutching your heart, about the horrible bundle choking your throat. They hadn’t said anything about the stings of the eyes or the tears that roll down the cheeks.

They hadn’t said anything about this soul-wrenching feeling.

I felt my soul torn from my body. It’s so very cold. This strange foreign ache began to bloom from my chest. I could hardly breath without gasps.

My sight is blurry.

Oh, it’s just tears. Why are they so hot? Why aren’t they cold like the ice-cold my whole body felt like now?

It’s so cold...


End file.
